


You never gonna be alone

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: Впервые они занялись сексом, когда Питер едва закончил школу.





	You never gonna be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайну пизда, но кого это волнует, когда есть порно
> 
> Nickelback - Never gonna be alone

Впервые они занялись сексом, когда Питер едва закончил школу. Всё вокруг казалось тёмным и мрачным, дела шли плохо по всем фронтам. Ещё свежи были раны от потери, ещё нова была супергеройская жизнь и всё ещё не было ясно, что делать дальше со своим будущим. Питер плохо спал, у него не было денег. Он потерял всех своих друзей и не был в силах завести новых. Это было тёмное время, и появление Дэдпула в его жизни совсем его не скрашивало.  
Жизнь Уэйда напротив была в той точке, когда он едва ли мог бы желать большего. Его карьера была в самом расцвете, денег — жопой ешь. Он делал то, что умел и любил — он убивал мудаков, а заработанные деньги тратил так, будто завтра уже не настанет. А постоянное грызущее одиночество легко было заглушить одним простым выстрелом в голову. Или тем, чтобы действовать на нервы другим людям. И появление его в жизни Человека-паука стало вполне себе весёлой альтернативой пистолету.

Естественно, они дрались. Без этого не обходилась ни одна встреча. Порой Уэйд даже рот не успевал открыть, как ему прилетало кулаком в живот. И ох, Паучок был предсказуем, как выборы в КНДР, но Дэдпул всегда позволял ему ударить. Иначе где в этом веселье?  
— Как будто без тебя проблем мало! — шипел Человек-паук, сидя на Дэдпуле верхом и колошматя его затылком о какую-нибудь крышу. — Чего ты опять за мной ходишь?!  
— Нравишься ты мне, — вздыхал Дэдпул и в этот момент обязательно пытался ухватить Паучка за задницу.  
Это злило Питера ещё сильнее, и шоу продолжалось.  
В тот день, когда это случилось, Питер попросту не стал спрашивать, а Уэйд не стал отвечать. Они сцепились, катаясь по крыше, пинаясь и шипя, как уличные коты, и ни один из них не пытался использовать свои суперсилы или даже приобретённые навыки. Мозг вырубился, рефлексы отключились. Это была чистая агрессия, которую каждому из них по ряду причин приходилось давить в себе так долго…  
Питер наконец оказался сверху, крепко сжимая Уэйда бёдрами и обездвиживая его руки.  
Оба тяжело дышали, обоим было слишком жарко, хотя ночь и была прохладная. Никто не говорил ни слова, они просто смотрели друг на друга.  
Наконец Уэйд разорвал тишину.  
— Скажи, это охуенно? — спросил он хрипло.  
В его голосе не было слышно издёвки, только странное несексуальное возбуждение. И это было единственной причиной, по которой Питер не заткнул ему рот паутиной в ту же секунду.  
— Что именно? — спросил он, не желая признавать, что понял наёмника.  
— Это! — вздохнул Уэйд. — Забыть о своих неприятностях и от души помахать кулаками с парнем, которому нихрена от этого не будет. Никаких последствий, никаких проблем, никаких новых врагов или удушающего чувство вины. Это как секс на одну ночь. Ну, или на несколько ночей, учитывая, как часто мы это делаем… Ещё чуть-чуть и придётся пожениться.  
Питер фыркнул, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Ты всегда всё сводишь к сексу.  
— Меня удивляет, что ты этого не делаешь. Тебе или семьдесят, и краник уже не работает, или одиннадцать, и гормоны ещё не ебанули в твою детскую головушку. Склоняюсь ко второму варианту.  
— Заткнись, — по привычке раздражённо сказал Питер. — Ты ничерта не знаешь обо мне. И я предпочитаю, чтобы это так и оставалось.  
Дэдпул тоже встал на ноги и сделал шаг в сторону Человека-паука.  
— А кто сказал, что я хочу о тебе что-то знать? В том и прелесть одноразовых знакомств, Паучок. Ты видишь человека лишь раз, и вы можете делать что угодно. Говорить что угодно. И потом всю жизнь делать вид, что этого не было.  
— Хотел бы я сделать вид, что тебя не было. Но слишком часто ты мозолишь мне глаза.  
— Не буду, — совсем тихо проговорил Уэйд. — Я сваливаю из города. Надолго. Если повезёт, то навсегда.  
Он подошёл совсем близко, оттесняя Паука к краю крыши. Питер мог свалить в любой момент… Но был заинтригован.  
— Подаришь мне последний бой, Паучок? — спросил Дэдпул, подойдя совсем близко. Так, что в темноте было видно, как вздымается от дыхания маска Питера. — Или последний трах.  
Уэйд опустил ладонь на бедро Питера, и это сработало.  
Человек-паук оттолкнул его, а затем ударил, не сдерживаясь.  
Уэйд не удержался на ногах и упал навзничь.  
— Как мне нравится, когда ты злой, — прокричал наёмник. — У-ух, просто секси! Давай, разбуди своего внутреннего Халка! Въеби мне как следует.  
— Хочешь драки? — процедил Паук сквозь зубы. — Будет тебе драка.  
Он налетел на Дэдпула, и они вновь сцепились. Тяжело дыша. Рыча. Пытаясь одержать победу в битве, в которой априори не было победителей. Огонь бушевал в крови. И перед глазами мерцали красные пятна. Или это маски сбились во время возни?  
Питер снова оказался сверху. И вместо того, чтобы свалить его с себя, наёмник вдруг схватился за его бёдра и дёрнул тазом навстречу. Питер замер от неожиданности и не сразу сориентировался. Пока он думал, что делать, Уэйд толкнулся ещё несколько раз. И, чёрт побери. У него стояло.  
— Ублюдок, — прошипел наконец Питер, но договорить ему не дали и сразу перевернули на лопатки. — Пошёл прочь от меня!  
Дэдпул только рассмеялся истерическим смехом и прижал Паука своим весом.  
— Расслабься, вынь палку из жопы хоть на пять минут, Паучара, — прошептал он, задирая свою маску до носа, и прижался к губам Питера.  
Тот завозился, пытаясь сбросить с себя этого мудака. Но Уэйд приложил все свои силы, чтобы остаться на месте. И продолжал тереться пахом о его пах.  
— Тебе это нравится, маленький лицемер, — пробормотал Уэйд. — Иначе ты давно бы уже меня скинул. Но тебе идёт играть недотрогу.  
Должно быть, это всё были проклятые гормоны. Или чёртов адреналин. Или помутнение рассудка. Или какой-нибудь грёбаный гипноз.  
Ничем другим Питер не мог бы объяснить жар, который распространился по телу. И то, как его член наливался кровью под тонким слоем спандекса.  
Он всё ещё не думал головой, действуя на эмоциях. Животной агрессии. И появившееся желание лишь ещё сильнее распалило его злобу.  
Питер поднял руку, но вместо того, чтобы ударить Дэдпула, приподнял свою собственную маску и притянул наёмника к себе за затылок.  
Уэйд смял его губы и сразу же попытался запихнуть язык ему в рот, но Питер не собирался отдавать бразды правления. Он вытолкнул язык Уэйда и вцепился зубами в его нижнюю губу.  
Дэдпул начал двигаться быстрее, в невозможном темпе, и Питер против воли простонал, выгибаясь. Вцепился в спину наёмника и надавил на поясницу, прижимая его к себе ещё ближе.  
Это было настоящим безумием. Даже для Уэйда, который никогда нормальным и не слыл. Но то, что сам Человек-паук извивался и охал под ним как сука… Такое ему могло только сниться.  
— Нравится? — не удержался Уэйд. — Нравится, Паучишка?  
— З-заткнись, — прошипел Питер. — Просто закрой свой чёртов рот.  
Дэдпул на это только хмыкнул и вновь вовлёк Питера в жёсткий поцелуй.  
Паук издал странный звук, похожий на приглушённый крик, и в его костюме стало мокро.  
— Ого! Так быстро. Тебе что, правда одиннадцать?  
— Достал! — рыкнул Питер и скинул его с себя, переворачиваясь и седлая его.  
Одной рукой он зажал рот наёмника, второй упёрся в поверхность крыши и начал вращать бёдрами, поднимаясь и опускаясь на его члене, пока Уэйд не замычал сквозь ладонь.  
После этого Питер остановился и шлёпнулся на задницу рядом с ним, восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Если я узнаю, что ты вернулся в Нью-Йорк, — сказал Паук окрепшим голосом. — Я запихну тебя в самую охраняемую тюрьму штата для таких, как ты. И если ты когда-нибудь упомянешь об этом… Я клянусь, Дэдпул, ты пожалеешь о том, что не можешь умереть.  
И он так быстро вскочил на ноги, что Уэйд не успел даже ещё раз сжать в руках эту охуенную задницу.  
— Было круто! — выкрикнул он. — Почти целую минуту!  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — процедил Питер, выпуская паутину и скрываясь в темноте.  
— Я знаю, ты имел в виду «лююююююбишь!» — протянул Уэйд ему вслед.  
Едва ли Человек-паук это услышал.  
Наёмник расслабленно откинул затылок и прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь как дурак. Сегодня он точно отлично заснёт.

Питер же стремился поскорее попасть домой. Он не чувствовал совсем ничего. Ни вины, ни злобы, ни раздражения. Будто выгорел изнутри. И в нём росла пустота.  
Но это не было плохо. Наоборот, это было самое близкое к спокойствию состояние, которое он испытывал за последние три года.

***

Во второй раз это случилось спустя несколько лет. Питер только расстался с ЭмДжей и едва не стал причиной смерти своего лучшего друга. А потом не смог спасти Гарри, как когда-то не спас дядю Бена. Как когда-то не спас Гвен. Он вообще сомневался, что был способен хоть на что-то. Что мог не портить то, к чему прикасался. Что мог не причинять боль тем, кого любит. И когда он вновь увидел Дэдпула, то не испытал и доли того раздражения, как это было раньше.  
Уэйд же разваливался по частям. Он запутался и потерялся, и не знал как выбраться из той пучины, в которой погряз. Его безумие усугублялось, люди, которых он звал друзьями, от него отворачивались. У него было слишком много вопросов. И совсем не было на них ответов. Поэтому появление Человека-паука он воспринял без капли того энтузиазма, как это было раньше.

— Я, кажется, предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты больше тут не появлялся, — устало проговорил Питер, подходя к наёмнику со спины.  
— Веришь или нет, я не по твою душу. И даже не собираюсь никого убивать, — ответил тот, не оборачиваясь.  
Он сидел на краю крыши и ел буррито.  
— Очень мило, — сказал Паук. — Но я тебе не верю. Убирайся, пока я добрый.  
Уэйд не пошевелился и даже не глянул на него.  
— У меня ещё есть дела, — пожал плечами Дэдпул. — Как только я их закончу, ты больше меня не увидишь. Но если хочешь, можешь меня побить и упечь в эту твою тюрьму. Тогда кровь охранников, которых я порублю во время побега, будет на твоих руках.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя бить, — признался Питер со вздохом. — Что тебе здесь нужно?  
Дэдпул молчал несколько безумно долгих секунд, затем кивнул куда-то вниз.  
— Видишь вон ту девочку? Кудрявую, в желтой куртке.  
Питер подошел ближе к краю и вгляделся в указанном направлении.  
— Её зовут Элеанор. Это моя дочь.  
— Оу… — вырвалось у Питера. — Не знал, что у тебя есть дочь.  
Ему вдруг стало неловко, что он привязался тут с угрозами. Дэдпул был необычайно тихим и даже грустным. И явно был не в настроении шутить.  
— Она не знает обо мне, — сказал Уэйд, и в его голосе проступила горечь, которую он даже не попытался скрыть. — Я думаю, так даже лучше. Знаешь… Она фанатка Человека-паука. Я часто видел её в майке с твоей символикой.  
Питер не смог сдержать кривой улыбки.  
Уэйд наконец повернулся к нему и протянул бумажный пакет.  
— Есть будешь?  
Питер собирался отказаться. Но желудок ответил за него. Кажется, последний раз Питер ел вчера, а то и позавчера.  
Он сел рядом и принял протянутый пакет.  
— Спасибо.  
Теперь они вместе смотрели на то, как Элеанор играет в парке со своими друзьями.  
— А её мать? — спросил Питер, пережёвывая еду.  
— Мертва, — ответил Уэйд. — Долгая история.  
— Мне жаль… — Питер опустил голову. — Ты любил её?  
Он не хотел лезть и спрашивать что-то настолько личное. Но вопрос сам сорвался с губ.  
— Она мне нравилась, — пожал плечами наёмник. — Я ей тоже. Тогда этого было достаточно.  
Повисло молчание. Это было… Это было слишком странно. Питер никогда раньше не задумывался о том, что в раздражающем болтливом наёмнике есть что-то человеческое.  
Что вновь напомнило ему, что каждый в этом мире заслуживает второй шанс.  
— Приятно знать, что я оставил после себя хоть что-то хорошее, — сказал Уэйд, стряхивая кусочки еды с колен.  
— Ты не хочешь с ней поговорить? — выпалил вдруг Паук.  
— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — Дэдпул повернулся к нему, опуская маску.  
— Если бы кто-то из моих родителей был жив, я бы хотел их встретить. Кем бы они ни были.  
Питер закусил губу. Но Дэдпул и не думал цепляться за его слова о сиротстве.  
— Что ж… Может, ты и прав. Подбросишь вниз?  
Паук тяжело вздохнул, выпрямляясь.  
Он ещё пожалеет об этом.

Питер хотел уйти сразу же, как Уэйд отправится к дочери. Но не ушел. Вместо этого он скрылся в переулке неподалёку и наблюдал за отдаляющейся спиной наёмника.  
Вскоре тот скрылся за деревьями.  
Ожидание затянулось, и Питер вновь собрался уйти. Но Дэдпул вдруг появился рядом с ним и привалился спиной к кирпичной стене.  
— Я не смог придумать, что сказать, — выговорил он после короткого молчания. — Я просто не смог.  
Питер открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг в углу глаза мелькнуло жёлтое пятно.  
— Человек-паук! — воскликнул тоненький голосок.  
Питер успел заметить, как округлились прорези маски Дэдпула.  
— Э… Да, это я, — Питер повернулся к девочке. — А ты у нас…  
— Меня зовут Элли! — воскликнула она. — Я Ваша самая большая поклонница! Я думаю, что Вы самый классный супергерой в Америке. Нет, во всём мире!  
Питер не сдержал улыбки.  
— Что ж, спасибо на добром слове.  
— А это Ваш напарник? — девочка обратила внимание на Дэдпула. — У вас похожие костюмы. Вы тоже супергерой?  
— Нет, нет, мы не напарники! — взмахнул руками Питер.  
— О, дорогой, ты продолжаешь это говорить… — грустно протянул Уэйд. — Я — Дэдпул, малявка. И нет, я не герой, я гораздо круче!  
— Я думаю, однажды Вы сможете стать героем, — ободрила его Элли. — У Вас классный костюм и супергеройская кличка!  
Ещё чуть-чуть, и Уэйда закоротило бы. Это было видно даже несмотря на маску, скрывающую лицо.  
— Ты гуляешь по городу одна? — спросил Питер, чтобы отвлечь их обоих.  
— Нет, мы тут в парке с классом. Мне показалось, что я заметила кого-то в красном, и подумала, что это можете быть Вы. Я не ошиблась!  
— И ты никого не предупредила о том, что ушла? — мягко укорил Питер.  
— Не говоря уж о том, что не следует ходить за подозрительными дядьками в красном по переулкам, как бы сильно они ни были похожи на Человека-паука, — сурово добавил очухавшийся Уэйд. — Если бы я был твоим батей, я бы тебя в угол поставил!  
Элеанор заметно поникла.  
— Он прав, — сказал Питер. — Это очень опасно. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я проводил тебя обратно к классу?  
Глаза ребёнка зажглись. Питер подхватил девочку на руки и обернулся к Дэдпулу. Тот покачал головой и сделал несколько шагов назад, скрываясь в тени.  
После того, как Элли, гордая и счастливая, сползла с рук Человека-паука на глазах у всех своих одноклассников, тот отсалютовал детишкам и собрался уж было уйти. Но вновь вернулся в переулок, где оставил Уэйда.  
Тот был на месте. Выглядел он совсем разбитым. Опущенная голова, поникшие плечи. Питер с неохотой признал, что смотрел на него как в зеркало.  
— Есть хочешь? — спросил Паук, проклиная то, что не смог вовремя уйти. — Я бы ещё поел.  
Раз уж он не мог спасти тех, кого любит, можно было попытаться спасти того, кого ненавидит.  
— Отличная идея, — быстро ответил Уэйд.  
Он боялся оставаться один.

Хот-доги были вкусными, и закат был красивым. Наверное. Питер и Уэйд, ушедшие каждый в свои мысли, едва ли обращали внимание на происходящее.  
— Я бы никогда не стал ей нормальным отцом. Знаешь, таким, который запрещал бы смотреть говно по телику и жрать сладкое до обеда, — сказал наёмник, и Питер вздрогнул, будто очнулся от транса.  
— Типа… Даже если бы я бросил делать то, что делаю, это всё равно не дало бы мне покоя. Враги бы пытались меня достать, а чтобы достать меня, вредили бы ей. Но я и не смог бы бросить. Кем бы я был, если бы не был болтливым наёмником с катанами и охуенными шутками? Я всегда буду Дэдпулом, как ты всегда будешь Человеком-пауком. Я не говорю, что это то же самое! — спохватился Уэйд, но Питер не собирался его перебивать.  
— Но всё же у таких как мы никогда не будет нормальной жизни. Домика с белым заборчиком, блондинки-жены, пятерых детей и крышесносного траходрома каждую субботу. И не потому, что с нами что-то не так. Вернее, да, со мной много всего не так, список бесконечный. Но ты нормальный парень с ненормальными способностями, которые будут вредить всем вокруг тебя.  
Невыносимо было слышать что-то настолько глубокое от Дэдпула. И невыносимо было слышать что-то настолько правдивое. Болезненное. То, что билось в его собственном мозгу уже довольно долго.  
Поэтому Питер просто отложил свою еду в сторону, подался вперёд и прижался губами к губам Уэйда, слизывая с них остатки кетчупа. Он просто не мог вынести этой истины в одиночку. Питеру казалось, что он сломается под её гнетом, если не разделит её с кем-то, кто понимает. Кто проходит через то же самое. И с кем его ничего не связывает.  
Дэдпул ответил на поцелуй, обнимая Питера за плечи и прижимая ближе к себе. Свободную ладонь опустил ему на щёку, поглаживая открытые участки кожи. Питер простонал в его губы и обхватил Уэйда за талию.  
Паук никогда не хотел видеть другую сторону наёмника, но теперь, когда всё же увидел, не мог не проводить параллели. И параллели эти его не радовали.  
Но он всё равно продолжал целовать Уэйда, потому что это было единственное, чем Питер мог помочь ему. И единственное, чем Питер мог помочь сам себе.  
Питер подался вперёд, слегка подталкивая, и уложил наёмника на спину. Навис сверху, на мгновение замирая совсем близко, почти соприкасаясь губами. Важнее всего было донести до него, что Питер понимает. Что он испытывает то же самое.  
И, кажется, Уэйд это видел.  
Он сгрёб Питера в крепкие объятия, тесно прижимая к себе. Паук спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи и несколько секунд просто наслаждался теплом и близостью. Возможно, пройдёт много времени, прежде чем они оба разделят подобное с кем-то ещё. И, возможно, это последний раз, когда они не причинят этим боли партнёру.  
Питер просунул руку между их телами, сжал член Уэйда через штаны и начал массировать. Уэйд тяжело выдохнул ему в ухо и опустил ладонь на его задницу. Сильно сжимая. И почти сразу же выпуская.  
Питер приспустил штаны Уэйда вместе с трусами и чуть приподнялся, позволяя Дэдпулу проделать то же самое с его костюмом. Ветер коснулся разгорячённой кожи, посылая по телу волну мурашек. Наёмник двинул бёдрами вперёд и надавил на задницу Питера, заставляя толкнуться навстречу. Питер поймал его свободную руку и стащил с неё перчатку. Жар распространялся от низа живота по всему телу.  
Уэйд обхватил оба их члена ладонью и начал медленно двигать рукой, вскидывая бёдра.  
Питер шумно выдохнул и чуть повернул голову. Запечатлел поцелуй на челюсти Уэйда.  
Наёмник согнул ноги в коленях и сжал ими бёдра Питера.  
Они тянули как могли. Никому не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Потому что лишь только Уэйд поймает ритм, лишь только Питер сам начнёт толкаться в его кулак, кусая губы и не сдерживая стонов. Лишь только один из них кончит первым, размазывая липкое семя между животами, а второй последует через несколько мгновений…  
Когда это произойдёт, всё будет разрушено. Момент потеряется.  
Они не скажут друг друга ни слова, когда расцепятся и отползут друг от друга подальше. Будут молчать, приводя в порядок одежду. Потом Питер уйдёт, всё ещё храня тишину, а Уэйд останется на крыше ещё на какое-то время. А после надолго уберётся из Нью-Йорка.  
И они никогда не заговорят про это, как не говорили про первый раз.  
Вот как всё будет.  
Но пока… Пока что Уэйд зарывался пальцами в волосы Питера и целовал его так, что ни один из них не думал, что будет дальше.

***

Третий раз был уже совсем другим. Жизнь Питера наконец начала налаживаться. Он заканчивал университет, и Старк обеспечил его оплачиваемой стажировкой, так что работу в газете со спокойной душой можно было бросить. Он даже на свидания ходить начал, и пусть пока это было всего несколько встреч, Питер уже позволял себе строить недалеко идущие планы. Всё было относительно спокойно и хорошо, и поэтому, когда Уэйд снова появился в городе, это заставило Питера лишь закатить глаза. И начать пристально следить за наёмником.  
Уэйд наконец нашёл в себе силы поговорить с дочерью, и ни один из них об этом не пожалел. Он решил, что если будет максимально осторожен и начнёт больше заботиться о безопасности Элли, всё будет хорошо. Это было странное ощущение, и привыкать к нему придётся ещё долго. Но именно это стало причиной задержки наёмника в Нью-Йорке. Это, а ещё внезапно полученное задание, которое нужно было завершить как можно скорее. Вот почему, когда Дэдпул заметил неумелую слежку Питера, он лишь закатил глаза. Человек-паук точно не станет ему мешать. И, скорее всего, даже поможет.

— П-повтори, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Питер.  
— Девочка пропала, — терпеливо проговорил Уэйд. — Одного возраста с Элли, они подруги. Родители — алкашня, поэтому никто её особо не хватился. Но мне удалось отследить её след досюда, — он кивнул на бетонный склад. — Её похитил какой-то жирный мудак с парочкой вышибал, и один чёрт ведает, что он собирается с ней сделать. Так что, если ты не возражаешь…  
Ноги наконец коснулись твёрдой поверхности, Питер отпустил его и отступил назад.  
— Я собирался сделать это один, но если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной. Как в старые добрые времена! — Уэйд уже подбирался к зданию, говоря практически шёпотом.  
Питер, конечно же, последовал за ним.  
Они зашли через главный вход, и Питер связал охранников до того, как они сообразили, что происходит. Уэйд не стал тратить на них время и сразу же прошёл в следующее помещение. Реакция у похитителя оказалась лучше, он сразу же схватился за пистолет и даже выстрелил, но сюрпри-и-и-из.  
Уэйд оглядел помещение краем глаза.  
Пропавшая девочка спала на матрасе в углу, грудь её вздымалась. Жива.  
Остальное его в данный момент мало интересовало. Наёмник расчехлил катаны и медленно двинулся на жирдяя, который продолжал стрелять в него, промахиваясь с нескольких метров. Только пара пуль попала в цель.  
— Попробуй поучиться на водяном пистолете, — елейно пропел Уэйд. — Толку будет больше.  
Дэдпул всё надвигался, мудак всё отступал. Он заслужил долгой и мучительной смерти, и о… Уэйд будет тем, кто воздаст ему по заслугам.  
Отступать стало некуда. Обойма опустела. Урод держал пистолет в трясущихся руках и, кажется, начал реветь.  
О, сначала Уэйд отрежет его ёбаные пальцы. А потом ублюдский член…  
— Дэдпул!  
И зачем он взял с собой Человека-паука?  
— Не убивай его! — выкрикнул Питер. — Не смей!  
— Т-ты знаешь, что он за чудовище, — прорычал Уэйд, оборачиваясь.  
Паук прижимал к груди похищенную девочку. Тонкие руки обвили его шею.  
— Я знаю. И он ответит за всё. Но не от твоей руки. И не своей жизнью.  
— И как же он ответит? Тем, что сядет в тюрьму и будет спокойно там жить, жрать три раза в день и не париться?  
— В тюрьме ненавидят педофилов. Он за всё ответит. Опусти катаны. Иначе ты будешь не лучше него.  
Он говорил спокойно и тихо. Если бы Паук кричал, Уэйд бы психанул и вогнал катану в кишки ублюдку по самую рукоять.  
Но Питер… успокаивал его своим голосом.  
Кулаки разжались. Лезвия лязгнули об пол.  
Уэйд поднял пустые ладони вверх. А затем вновь сжал пальцы в кулак и с размаху ударил похитителя в живот.  
— Можно многое сделать, не убивая, — процедил наёмник.  
Послышались шаги. Питер ушёл, оставляя за ним право выбора. Доверяя ему выбрать.  
Уэйд занёс руку для второго удара… И опустил. Вместо этого приложил ублюдка затылком об пол, вырубая. Его даже связывать не придётся. Полежит, пока не примчится полиция.

Девочка оказалась в порядке. Он ничего не успел ей сделать, только дал сильное снотворное, от которого она спала несколько суток. Уэйд и Питер убедились, что ей ничего не угрожает и о ней позаботятся. И только после этого скрылись, чтобы не нарваться на копов.  
— У тебя кровь, — заметил Паук.  
Уэйд оглядел себя. Дырок в нём оказалось больше, чем он думал.  
— Херня, — сказал он. — Надо вытащить пули, и всё быстро затянется.  
— Помочь? — спросил Питер.  
Уэйд подозрительно посмотрел на него.  
— Не терпится поковыряться во мне металлическими предметами, а? — спросил наёмник.  
Паук тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну, если тебе больше нравится ковыряться в себе самому…  
— О, нет, Паучок! — воскликнул Уэйд, прижимая ладонь к сердцу. — Прочисть мои дыры, будь так любезен!  
— Я передумал, — сказал Питер. — Ты ужасный человек, и я не хочу больше слышать от тебя ни слова.  
И направился вслед за Уэйдом в его квартиру.

— Ты всё сделал правильно… — выдал наконец Питер, подцепляя первую пулю.  
Дэдпул дёрнулся и заохал.  
Питер остановился и опустил ладонь на затылок Уэйда. Притянул наёмника к себе, заставляя уткнуться лбом в плечо, и погладил по голове.  
— Спасибо, что не стал убивать его.  
— Если бы я узнал, что он причинил ей вред, я бы вернулся и разорвал его голыми руками на куски. Это… Это могла быть моя дочь.  
— Нет, не могла. Ты ведь её защищаешь. Ты вернулся, чтобы присмотреть за ней, я прав?  
Вторая пуля упала в блюдце рядом с первой. Осталось ещё три.  
— Ты мог бы продолжить делать это… — Питер пожал плечами. — Поступать правильно. Элли говорила, что однажды ты мог бы стать героем.  
— Оу, но герои такие скучные, — Уэйд закатил глаза. — Ау, ау, ау!  
— Тсс… Почти вытащил.  
— Парень, который был до тебя, говорил то же самое, и угадай что!  
Питер бросил пулю и ущипнул его пинцетом. Оставшиеся раны Паук обрабатывал в относительной тишине.  
— И что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что герои скучные? — Питер сполоснул руки и вытер их полотенцем.  
— Они вечно носятся со своим моральным кодексом, не стреляют и трахаются как ботаны, — Уэйд тыкал затягивающиеся дырки пальцами и не подозревал, какой пиздец его ждал.  
— Как ботаны, говоришь, — процедил Питер. — А ты уверен?  
— На девяносто девять процентов, — заявил Уэйд. — Нет, ну, может, кто-то вроде Железного Человека и круто трахается. Потому что у него куча денег, следовательно куча тёлок и все дела. Но все остальные, типа Кэпа…  
Питер схватил его за подбородок и поднял его голову.  
— Ты возьмёшь свои слова обратно, — обманчиво ласково сказал Паук.  
— Да? — Уэйд хитро прищурился. — Это с чего это?  
Ответа он не дождался. Питер ловко запрыгнул ему на колени и стащил его маску. Приподнял свою и прижался к его рту с поцелуем. Что ж, если один раз случайность, два — совпадение, то три — это уже закономерность. Всякий раз, как он приезжает в Нью-Йорк, Человек-паук с ним трахается.  
Интересно, что будет, если приезжать почаще?  
Питер сладко простонал и потянулся к его ширинке. Кажется, он опять собирался отделаться дрочкой.  
— Ммм… — протянул Уэйд, отрываясь от губ Паучка. — Мы снова долбимся в кулак как малолетки? Или возьмём полный пакет услуг?  
Ох, это было не честно. Но Уэйд никогда и не собирался быть честным. Оставлял это Человеку-пауку и ему подобным.  
Щёки Питера покраснели. Уэйду очень хотелось стянуть с него маску, чтобы посмотреть, как выглядят сейчас его глаза. Но наёмник уважал тайну личности.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Питер дрожащим голосом.  
Уэйд провёл большим пальцем по его губам.  
— Не знаю. А ты?  
Питер не успел ответить. Уэйд подхватил его под задницу и встал со стула.  
Паук испуганно вцепился в него всеми конечностями, но вырваться не пытался, даже когда Уэйд уложил его спиной на диван и задрал верх его костюма.  
Сухие губы прижались к животу парня.  
— Хочешь, отсосу тебе так, чтобы ты ещё час не мог отойти? — спросил Уэйд, проведя кончиком языка вокруг его пупка. — Или выебу тебя. Тебе понравится… Я столько всего интересного могу с тобой сделать. Чего тебе хочется?  
Кожа Питера стала нежно-розового цвета. Уэйд подозревал, что его Паучок ботан. Но видеть воочию его реакцию на простые слова… Это было охуительно.  
— В-всего, что ты захочешь со мной сделать… — пробормотал он в итоге, закрывая глаза ладонями.  
Вновь доверяя Уэйду выбор. И Уэйд снова не подведёт.  
Наёмник снял с Питера сапоги и штаны от костюма, а верхнюю часть задрал как можно выше.  
— Это моя награда за то, что я был хорошим мальчиком? — спросил Дэдпул и спустился поцелуями на бёдра Питера. Тот согнул ноги в коленях и подался навстречу сухим губам.  
— Может быть, — пробормотал он, почти уже теряя ощущения реальности. — Но по-настоящему хорошим мальчиком можно стать, только если не ждёшь никакой награды.  
— А, не порти момент, — выдохнул Уэйд, прежде чем провести языком по стволу члена Паука. Задержался, уделяя особое внимание головке. Питер захныкал и попытался вскинуть бёдра, но Уэйд удержал его. Продолжая свою пытку. Питер скрестил ноги за его спиной и просто перестал сдерживаться. Потребовались определённые усилия, чтобы не дать Питеру кончить так быстро. К тому же, он так крепко удерживал Уэйда между своих ног, что пришлось укусить его за бедро, чтобы освободиться.  
— Сейчас приду, — ответил наёмник, глядя на то, как Паучок обиженно надул губы.  
Он вернулся с пузырьком смазки и продемонстрировал Питеру.  
— Если ты вдруг передумал — самое время сказать об этом, — предупредил Уэйд.  
Питер приоткрыл губы и прошёлся по ним кончиком языка. Знал бы он, насколько это вышло пошло. Хотя, может быть, он и знал.  
— Я не передумал, — ответил он. — Иди уже сюда, я замёрз.  
Согрелся он довольно быстро, и когда пальцы Уэйда оказались внутри, вновь стал горячим и красным. Уэйд вычерчивал языком узоры по его бёдрам и промежности, но лишь дразнил, удерживая Питер на грани.  
Задница Паучка оказалась девственно-тугой. И это так сносило Уэйду крышу, что он даже лишился дара речи. Молча двигался внутри, придерживая Питера под коленками. Наслаждаясь тем, как тот выгибается и цепляется за простыни. Как поджимаются пальцы на его ногах. И как покрасневший член оставляет на животе капельки смазки.  
Это сводило с ума. То, как Питер вверил себя в его руки. И на короткое мгновение, когда парень вскрикнул, сжимая свой член, и перед глазами Уэйда заплясали звёздочки, он действительно поверил в то, что и для него есть надежда.

— Надежда есть всегда, — сказал Питер, поднимая вещи с пола. — Я часто повторял это, но сам не верил. Не мог поверить. Но сейчас…  
Он остановился, глядя на Уэйда. Обнажённый, стройный и всё ещё разгорячённый после секса и последующего душа.  
— Я знаю, что могу изменить этот мир к лучшему, если постараюсь. И я знаю, что ты тоже сможешь это сделать, если выберешь этот путь.  
— Хорошо, что ты не стал коммивояжером. Я бы купил у тебя любую хуйню, так вдохновенно ты говоришь.  
Питер боролся с улыбкой и в итоге спрятал губы под маской, но было уже поздно. Он себя выдал.  
— Никаких тёмных делишек в моём городе, — пригрозил он, одеваясь. — А то продавать я буду тебя. По кускам. По ма-аленьким кусочкам.  
Уэйд хмыкнул и слетел с дивана, когда Паук уже собрался вылезти в окно.  
Прижался к нему со спины, задрал его маску и надавил на подбородок, заставляя развернуть голову к себе.  
— Знаешь, теперь мне придётся бывать тут довольно часто, — прошептал Уэйд, опаляя дыханием кожу. — Так что, если захочешь поиграть в «спрячь сосиску»…  
— Я позвоню кому угодно, но не тебе, вот именно из-за этого дерьма, — закончил за него Паук, но не стал сопротивляться, когда наёмник прижался к его губам.  
Когда он свалил навстречу своей классной геройской жизни, Уэйд вытащил чемодан на середину комнаты и стал собирать вещи.  
Он думал о том, что, может быть, Паучок прав. И Дэдпул может измениться. Может быть, он даже хочет измениться. Ради него, ради Элли и, в первую очередь, ради себя.  
Кто знает, может быть они с Человеком-пауком даже напарниками станут и начнут спасать людей вместе. Команда секси жопок в красном спандексе. Нда, над названием надо бы ещё поработать…

***

На четвёртый раз Питер пришёл сам. За несколько лет его жизнь вновь круто поменялась. В частности, теперь он был до неприличия богат, управлял собственной фирмой. Что осталось прежним — так это его обязанности Человека-паука, которые отнимали всё больше и больше времени. А ещё одиночество. Но в нём Питер находил для себя спокойствие и комфорт. Он не чувствовал боли, тоски и разочарования. Но вместе с тем не чувствовал и радости, любви и интереса к чему бы то ни было. Он устал. И отчаянно хотел эмоций. И именно поэтому, узнав, что Дэдпул вернулся в город, Питер направился прямиком в его квартиру.  
Уэйду эти годы тоже не дались легко. У него были свои взлёты и падения, и с каждым днём он всё яснее осознавал, что готов к переменам. Ему нужно было сделать этот шаг, выбрать светлую сторону силы и суметь удержаться на ней. Но всё время не хватало одной последней капли, финального рывка. Он надеялся, что в Нью-Йорке его ждёт такой рывок. Поэтому криво усмехнулся, когда вернулся от Элли и обнаружил Паука на своём диване.

— Мой любимый Паучара! — всплеснул руками Дэдпул, подходя ближе. — Чем мы будем заниматься сегодня, Брэйн? Попытаемся захватить мир?  
Питер даже не фыркнул. Он вскочил с дивана и решительным шагом приблизился к наёмнику. Тот судорожно пытался вспомнить, где именно мог проебаться, из-за чего Питер так зол.  
Но бить его Питер не стал. Вместо этого он сорвал с Дэдпула маску и бесцветным голосом попросил:  
— Выеби меня.  
Прозвучало, правда, как приказ. Но не похоже было, чтобы Уэйд был против.  
— Ух ты, мне один раз такое снилось, — пробормотал он, позволяя Питеру подвести себя к дивану. — Правда, там был ещё один Человек-паук из другой вселенной. И всё происходило в гигантском тако. Видел бы ты, как охуенно смотрелся верхом на помидорке.  
Питер пропустил его болтовню мимо ушей. Это было единственной работающей тактикой в общении с Дэдпулом. Да и как таковое общение ему сейчас было не нужно.  
— Не то, чтобы я не ценил твой энтузиазм… Но что всё-таки случилось? — спросил Уэйд, пока Питер в спешке избавлялся от своего костюма. — Дай угадаю, ты смертельно болен и только магия моего члена может тебя исцелить?  
— Да, именно так, — огрызнулся Питер, становясь в коленно-локтевую. — Заканчивай трещать и исцели меня уже, доктор Дик.  
Уэйд заржал и поднялся с дивана. Питер оглянулся на него через плечо.  
— Смазку принесу, чтобы лекарство лучше полезло, — объяснил он Питеру.  
— Да не надо ничего, я обо всём позаботился. Просто воткни мне!  
Кажется, он сделал только хуже. Наёмник сел за его спиной и опустил ладони Питеру на бёдра.  
— У тебя даже не стоит, — тихо сказал Уэйд. — Что бы ни случилось, забудь об этом хоть ненадолго. Хорошо?  
Его губы коснулись ягодицы, и Питер вздрогнул.  
— Только сюсюкать со мной не надо, — предупредил он, опуская голову на сложенные ладони.  
— Никто и не собирался… — Уэйд прихватил кожу зубами. — Ты уже взрослый дядя, Паучок. Даже если тебе было одиннадцать, когда ты стал героем, сейчас тебе точно третий десяток.  
— Почти уже четвёртый, — сказал Питер со вздохом.  
— Тем более. Так что никаких сюсюканий… — его язык прошёлся по ложбинке между ягодиц и обвёл края растянутой дырки. — Суровые мужские потрахушки, м?  
Питер собирался ответить, но подавился вздохом, когда язык Уэйда проник внутрь. Щеки заалели. Чёрт… Питер прикусил костяшки, чтобы не заскулить. Дэдпул совершенно бесстыдно трахал его языком, а затем выпрямился и потянул на себя, заставляя Питера поднять задницу выше. Скользнул членом между ягодицами, но не вошёл, а принялся тереться вот так, заставляя Питера дрожать.  
— Теперь-то ты меня хочешь? — прошептал наёмник, двигаясь быстрее.  
— Я всегда тебя хочу, — ляпнул Питер.  
— Да что ты говоришь…  
Пальцы Уэйда обхватили кольцом член Паучка.  
— Ты всегда меня хочешь? Ты скучаешь по мне, когда меня нет? Думаешь обо мне, когда дрочишь?  
Питер промычал что-то неразборчивое, прогибаясь в спине.  
— Я не трахну тебя, пока не ответишь, — предупредил Уэйд и убрал руку, продолжая потираться.  
Питер выругался сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Иногда… Уэйд, пожалуйста!  
— Словами, Паучок. Скажи это.  
Наёмник коснулся губами позвоночника Питера.  
— Чёрт тебя побери! Да, иногда я думаю о тебе.  
Уэйд, кажется, остался доволен. Он приставил головку ко входу и надавил.  
Питер принял его просто идеально. Измученный ожиданием и возбуждением, он подавался навстречу движениям Уэйда. Тяжело дыша. Постанывая, когда Уэйд задевал простату.  
Наёмник держал его за бёдра. Питер сжал свой член одной рукой и уткнулся лицом в подушку, глуша стоны. Эмоции распирали изнутри. Ему хотелось убить Дэдпула, разорвать его на части и выбросить в реку за издевательства.  
И в то же время хотелось, чтобы Дэдпул трахал его вечно. Сжимал вот так, с каждым толчком будто посылая разряды по телу.  
— Ещё… — простонал Питер. — Я хочу ещё!  
Как он и думал, Уэйда распалили его просьбы. Он ускорился, немного поменяв положение, и теперь задевал чувствительную точку с каждым движением.  
Вскоре Питер ударил кулаком по подушке, весь сжался и выгнулся, достигнув оргазма.  
— Т-только не в меня, — пробормотал он, падая грудью на диван.  
Уэйд ещё несколько раз толкнулся и выскользнул, додрачивая рукой. Он выругался на выдохе, и на спину Питера брызнула сперма.  
Глаза закрывались. Хотелось спать, но нужно было хотя бы привести себя в порядок.  
— Ты как? — спросил Дэдпул, поглаживая его по пояснице. И наверняка размазывая по коже своё семя.  
Вот засранец.  
— Доктор Дик тебе помог?  
— Вроде того, — пробубнил Питер, переворачиваясь. — Спасибо. Я воспользуюсь душем?  
— Угу… — протянул Уэйд, теперь поглаживая покрасневшее бедро. — Расскажешь, что случилось? Никогда тебя таким не видел.  
— Уэйд.  
Паук сел на диване, убирая его руку.  
— Давай без подушечных разговоров.  
— Как скажешь, босс, — Дэдпул поднял обе ладони в воздух.  
— Просто… — Питер хотел встать, но не сдвинулся с места. — Ты ведь осознаешь, что мы не друзья? Мы даже не любовники. И это не тот случай, когда мы видим друг друга и хотим трахнуться. Тут скорее один хочет трахнуться, а второй удачно подворачивается под руку. Понимаешь?  
— Ага, — Уэйд поймал его взгляд. — Я понимаю кое-что, но не это.  
— Что? — спросил Питер, но наёмник покачал головой и отвернулся.  
— Иди в душ, я сваливаю через пару часов.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты обиделся, — Паук поднялся на ноги и с наслаждением потянулся. Подхватил свой костюм. Обогнул диван, направляясь к ванной, как вдруг Уэйд окликнул его.  
Питер остановился и повернулся к Дэдпулу, но тот сидел, опустив взгляд в пол.  
— Это действительно так тяжело? — спросил Уэйд.  
— Что именно?  
— Признать, что я тебе нравлюсь. Что тебе хорошо рядом со мной.  
— Не в этом дело, — отрезал Питер.  
Развернулся на пятках и скрылся в ванной. Когда он вышел, Уэйда и его вещей уже не было.

***

А потом они стали командой. Это было непросто и сводило с ума обоих. Порой хотелось всё бросить. Но Питер знал, что может помочь. И поэтому помогал.  
А Уэйд знал, что может стать лучше. И становился.  
О том, что происходило между ними раньше, они не разговаривали. Но едва не переспали ещё несколько раз. В основном, конечно, после стычек и миссий, в ходе которых вполне могли погибнуть. Ладно, Питер мог погибнуть, а Уэйду просто сильно доставалось.  
Тогда они набрасывались друг на друга, едва оставались наедине. Питер думал, что ими двигал страх. Уэйд ничего не думал и просто действовал.  
Но дальше поцелуев дело не заходило. Их или прерывал кто-то из мстителей с требованием полного отчёта, или они так уставали, что, оказавшись в горизонтальном положении, уже были не в состоянии что-либо делать и просто засыпали рядом.

Однажды, когда всё уже грозило стать интересным, их остановил сам Уэйд.  
— Я не уеду, — сказал он, разорвав поцелуй и отойдя от Питера на несколько шагов.  
Тот облизнул припухшие губы.  
— Ты о чём?  
— О том, как это обычно происходит. Мы веселимся, потом ты сваливаешь, а я уезжаю из города, и мы не видимся ещё пару лет. А когда встречаемся снова, то делаем вид, что ничего и не было, — Дэдпул вздохнул, прислоняясь к стене, и скрестил руки на груди. — Так вот, я не уеду. Ты увидишь меня завтра и послезавтра, и потом тоже. Каждый день. И ты сможешь себя вести так, будто ничего не произошло? Я — нет.  
— Нам не обязательно себя вести так, будто ничего не произошло… — Питер шагнул вперёд и коснулся его ладони.  
Уэйд хмыкнул, поднял руку и провёл пальцем по краю маски Питера. Тот заметно напрягся.  
— Это же просто…  
— Просто перепих? — подсказал наёмник. — Может быть. Для тебя.  
Питер почти отшатнулся, но всё же остался на месте. Уэйд всё равно это заметил.  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, — холодно протянул он, опуская руку. — Но давай останемся друзьями без привилегий.  
Может быть, это и впрямь был лучший выход.

А, может быть, и нет…  
Питер половину ночи провозился в постели, не в силах ни заснуть, ни подняться. Ему казалось, что он чертовски устал и вырубится, едва голова коснётся подушки. Но шёл уже четвёртый час… Сна всё ещё не было.  
Он думал вместо этого. Конечно, не самая лучшая идея. Но Питер мало что мог с собой сделать.  
И, конечно же, он думал о Уэйде. О ком ещё, учитывая, что в последнее время его жизнь состояла из Уэйда примерно на семьдесят процентов.  
Питер думал о том, так ли сильно всё бы изменилось, если бы они… трахались с обязательствами?  
Раньше Питер мог составить список из ста пунктов почему он никогда на свете не будет встречаться с Дэдпулом. Но теперь все аргументы против будто испарились.  
Питер со вздохом выбрался из кровати, оделся в костюм и вылез из квартиры через окно. Всё равно он не сможет заснуть.

— Если я сниму маску, пообещаешь не орать и сдержать свои остроумные комментарии хотя бы до завтрашнего утра? — Питер вытянул ноги на широком подоконнике и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ты что, ещё страшнее меня? Боже, даже не думал, что такое возможно!  
За окном уже светлело, и всё в комнате было серого предрассветного цвета. Уэйд лежал поверх одеяла раздетый до трусов и прижимал к себе вторую подушку.  
— А по какому поводу праздник? — продолжил он. — О нет, только не говори, что ты умираешь! Или что я умираю… Или в тебя опять вселился какой-то старый извращенец… Паучок, не молчи!  
— Питер. Меня зовут Питер Паркер. Я знаю, что тебя раздражает эта часть моей личности, но… Пожалуйста, только не ори.  
Человек-паук стянул с себя маску и отважился поднять глаза на Уэйда.  
— Ну-у-у… — протянул тот. — Всегда считал Паркера самодовольным говном с симпатичной мордахой. И не ошибался!  
Питер клацнул зубами и быстро слетел с подоконника, подходя к кровати.  
— О, ты пожалеешь о том, что сказал, Дэдпул.  
— Но я всегда думал, что Паркер тебя трахает, что, собственно говоря, тоже правда… Но получается, что я трахаю Паркера. О боже.  
Уэйд полностью ушёл в разговор сам с собой, но вдруг подскочил на кровати и отлетел от приближающегося Питера к другому концу стены.  
— Какого. Чёрта. Ты мне. Это. Рассказал, — проговорил Дэдпул раздельно.  
— Ну… Я собираюсь заняться с тобой сексом, — честно признался Паук. — И не собираюсь делать вид, что этого не было. Так что я подумал, что…  
Слова вдруг покинули его мозг. Уэйд всё ещё недоверчиво жался к стене, готовый свалить в любой момент.  
— Я просто думал… Я спросил себя, почему я не могу признаться, что мне нравится Уэйд? И первое, что пришло мне в голову, было — но он же убийца. И ведь нет, чёрт возьми. Ты больше не убиваешь, ты встал на путь добра. Потом я подумал, что мы такие разные и у нас нет точек соприкосновения, но ведь это чушь. Мы друзья и постоянно проводим свободное время вместе. Потом было что-то вроде «но мне некомфортно в его присутствии, и меня раздражает его поведение», и, надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять, почему это тоже неправда. В конце концов, у меня закончились аргументы, и я понял, что ты всегда был здесь. С самого начала. Во всех переломных моментах моей жизни ты каким-то образом оказывался рядом и давал мне именно то, что мне было необходимо. Так что…  
Он закончил свой монолог и уставился на подозрительно молчащего Уэйда.  
— У тебя ресницы красивые, — выдал Уэйд, поняв, что от него чего-то ждут. — Такие длинные.  
— Это всё, что ты вынес из моей речи? — вздохнул Питер.  
— Ты просил придержать ор и остроумные комментарии, — объяснил Уэйд. — Вау. Чёрт. Надеюсь, я не сплю.  
Он приблизился к Питеру. Обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
— Точно нет. Если бы это был сон, где-то здесь была бы еда…  
Паук молчал, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он и так выложил очень многое.  
Вернее, он выложил всё. Абсолютно всё.  
— Всё никак не свыкнусь с тем, что трахну Паркера. Даже думать об этом странно… — продолжал Уэйд, поглаживая его скулы большими пальцами.  
— А если Паркер трахнет тебя? — Питер приподнял бровь и накрыл ладони Уэйда своими. — Всё ещё странно?  
— Ммм… Да. И в то же время ужасно сексуально. Блядь, сделаем это!  
С боевым кличем он повалил Питера на кровать и завозился, снимая с него костюм.  
— Да чёрт тебя подери, ты однажды меня убьёшь… — простонал Уэйд, останавливаясь. — Ты не надел трусы? Ты даже не допускал мысли о том, что этот разговор закончится чем-то другим?  
Питер изобразил самый невинный из своих взглядов.  
— В худшем случае я вернулся бы домой ни с чем, и никто бы не узнал… — протянул он.  
— Оправдывайся, оправдывайся… — вздохнул Дэдпул, откидывая его штаны в сторону. — Кто бы мог подумать, тогда, давно, когда тебе было одиннадцать…  
— Мне было восемнадцать! — надулся Питер, обхватывая задницу Уэйда и разводя его ягодицы в стороны.  
— …и ты был грустным девственником…  
— А вот и не был!  
Уэйд нагнулся над Питером, покрывая его лицо поцелуями. И потянулся к прикроватному столику, хватая с него полупустой тюбик со смазкой.  
— …и продержался всего несколько секунд…  
— Я просто был перевозбуждён, понятно? Меня трясло от эмоций!  
Уэйд выдавил смазку на пальцы Питера и подвёл их к своей заднице.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что всё так кончится?  
Паук помассировал его вход и просунул внутрь один палец, размазывая смазку по стенкам.  
— Точно не я… — пробормотал Питер. — Я действительно ненавидел тебя тогда.  
— Ох… — Уэйд не сдержал вздоха, когда Питер прибавил второй палец. — Я был другим тогда. И ты был другим.  
Он схватился за плечи Питера и обернулся через плечо.  
— Заканчивай уже. Хочу покататься на твоём члене.  
Питер добавил третий палец и начал быстро ими двигать, чтобы Уэйд заткнулся.  
— Занимайте свои места, — сказал он наконец, помогая Дэдпулу усесться. — Поезд отправляется в Оргазмлэнд!  
Уэйд расхохотался почти истерически, опуская голову.  
— Это было безвкусно даже по моим меркам! — прошептал он Питеру в ухо.  
— Ох, ты когда-нибудь заткнёшься? — простонал тот, вскидывая бёдра.  
— Заставь меня, Паркер. Чёрт, это всё ещё звучит так стрёмно…  
— Кажется, ты бросил мне вызов… — Питер ускорился.  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз ты продержишься подольше, Паучок.  
И он продержался. Достаточно долго, чтобы Уэйд туго сжался вокруг него, сдавливая пальцами его плечи почти до синяков. И пачкая спермой его грудь. Питер был слишком сосредоточен, слишком перегружен эмоциями, но Уэйд продолжил двигаться, пока тот и сам не дошёл до грани.

— Питер Паркер… — в который раз повторил Уэйд, водя пальцами по его лицу. — Ты же богат как чёрт. Теперь ты будешь платить за жратву.  
— Договорились, — Питер закатил глаза и перехватил его руку, опуская её себе на щёку.  
Уэйд тут же подвинулся ближе и прижался губами к его лбу.  
— Но тогда получается, что ты будешь моим сладким папочкой, — Уэйд отстранился и нахмурился. — Мне стоит так тебя называть? Сладкий папочка Паркер.  
— Нет, — простонал Питер. — Что угодно, но не это.  
— Сладкая попочка Паркера?  
— И не это тоже! Меня сейчас вырвет, боже… Просто Питер, пожалуйста.  
— Хм… — протянул Уэйд. — Питер, Пит, Питти… Малыш. Да, мне нравится.  
С этим хотя бы можно было жить.  
— Малыш Питти одновременно мой сладкий папочка Паркер. Круто!  
Питер тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Попытался спрятать голову под подушку, чтобы не слышать ещё миллион возможных вариаций его имени — одна пошлее другой.  
В конце концов, никто не обещал ему, что будет легко. Но оно того стоило.


End file.
